Bella's Home Videos
by VAMPtastic1901
Summary: What happens when the Cullens and Bella watch Bella's home videos that Renee sends in a package? They get to see Bella's old friends, and some funny moments of her past! HILARIOUS or so I think...LOL PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Bella and Miranda: Zombies!

**Hey everyone. This is just a cute little story I thought up. **

**I was originally going to make it a one-shot, but more chapters is more fun, plus it would enable me to write more videos!! I'll try to update quickly, but here's a secret: the key to fast updates, is REVEIWS! **** But please, no flames.**

**Please read and review! I'll greatly appreciate feedback! **

**Disclaimer: I own zippo **

**BPOV: **

I was sitting in the Cullen's living room, curled up on Edwards lap, on the couch. Everyone else was in various other places in the living room, mindlessly watching some boring television.

"Charlie will be here in five minutes, Bella." Alice informed me. Charlie? Why would he be coming here?

"Why is he coming here…?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not entirely sure. He has a box that he wants to give you, I believe from Renee." She stated.

"Oh. Thanks for the warning." I smiled.

"Yup." She replied. Sure enough, five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Alice stated.

"Hello, Charlie." She smiled brightly when she opened the door.

"Hey, Alice. Could I see Bella for a minute?" He asked.

"Of course. Actually, we are all sitting in the living room, so why don't you just come in for a moment?" She offered.

"Sure, thanks." He sighed. Edward quickly moved me to where I was sitting somewhat more conveniently next to him, rather than on top of him, then turned to smile my favorite crooked smile at me. I smiled back.

"Hey, Bells. Hello everyone." Charlie said as he came into the room.

A chorus of 'Hey/Hello Charlie's went around the room, along with a 'Hi dad'.

"Um, Bells, your mom sent up this package. Its some home videos from when you were younger. I thought maybe the Cullen's, or at least Edward, might get a kick out of watching them so I figured I'd drop by real fast and drop them off while I was out." He said, shyly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahh, Dad! Why did you do that?!" I stated incredulous. Of all people, my dad should know that I do NOT want Edward, or anyone for that matter, watching my home videos. Dad just shrugged and chuckled.

"Thank you, Charlie. I would love to watch them, as I'm sure the rest of the family would too." Edward smiled politely.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett practically yelled, excited. I groaned.

"Well, I gotta get back to the station, I just wanted o stop by with this real quick." Charlie said.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Charlie." Esme stated, standing up to take the package from him.

"It's no problem, really. I'll see you later Bells. Oh, and I'm going down to La Push for dinner tonight, so don't worry about time too much. Just keep it decent." He grinned.

"Sure thing, Dad. I'll see you later." I smiled.

"Bye everyone." He stated, walking toward and out the door.

"Well, Let's start watching some home videos, ay Bella?" Emmett said.

"Nooooo, do we have to?" I groaned.

"Absolutely." Edward said.

"Eeeddddwwwaaarrrrddddddd," I whined.

"Come on, love. Please?" He smiled crookedly at me, making me forget how to breathe.

"Okay," I sighed. He chucked. Emmett fist pumped the air and put in the first tape.

"Um, Emmett, can I at least ask what the tape was labeled?" I asked, then asked myself, _do I even want to know?_

"It said, 'Bella and Miranda: Zombies." Emmett stated, kind of confused.

"Oh, God, no!" I said, burying my face in Edwards side, who chuckled at me.

_On screen, Renee's face comes up._

"_Okay, so Bella and Miranda are in her room, laughing their asses off, quite loudly, I might add. It's is about 2 am and they woke me and Phil up so we are going to see what they are doing. The camera is on, because, knowing them, it's probably crazy dumb. Phil, give me the camera," Renee ordered. _

"Who's Miranda, Bella?" Alice asked the question everyone of the Cullen's was wondering.

"She was my best friend in Phoenix." I explained. Everyone nodded.

_The camera starts moving down the hallway, and peeks through the cracked door. _

_A sixteen year old Bella, and Miranda, are seen on tape. Miranda is laying on the bed, with her face down on her arms, laughing hysterically. _

_Bella is on the floor, bent over to where she is practically laying, with her head down, also laughing hysterically._

"_What in the world is going on in here?" Renee's voice asked. _

_Miranda looked up. "Bella…..Bella's a…a… Bella's a ZOMBIE!" She explained through her laughing, then laughed hysterically at the end, as well as Bellas laughing picked up._

"Weird-o's!" Emmett laughed.

"Shut up, Emmett. She's not." Edward stated defensively. Emmett held his hands up in front of him.

"_A zombie…?" Renee asked doubtfully. Bella looked up, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing. _

"_Uh…uh-huh!" Video-Bella agreed._

"_Bella…Bella show her." Miranda encouraged, laughing._

"_No!" Video-Bella shouted._

"_Yeah! Do It! Come on!" _

_Bella looked up, assumingly at Renee, who was off camera. _

"_Okay, okay. Hold on. Let me stop laughing first," Video-Bella stated._

"It doesn't really seem like that's happening soon." Alice laughed.

*five minutes of Video-Bella trying to control her laughing later*

_Bella looked up once she stopped laughing, looking very calm._

"……_RAAAAAAHHHHHWWWWWW!!!!!" Video-Bella screamed in a weird zombie like voice. Both girls immediately began to laugh hysterically. _

Everyone in the room, minus me, laughed hard.

"Oh Bella," Edward said through his laughing. I just blushed.

"_Really? That's it? I don't know about you two. Strange." Renee's voice said. The video ended with the camera walking toward the living room, with the girls laughing still in the background._

"That was hilarious! You're so weird, Bella!" Emmett laughed.

"That was pretty cute, love." Edward laughed, kissing me on the cheek.

After everyone's laughing calmed down, Emmett insisted on putting in another video. I groaned.

"This one is called 'Bella and the washer'." Emmett stated.

"Oh noooo!" I groaned. _Kill me_, I thought as Emmett put the video in.

**So, how was it? Please ****REVEIW****! The more reviews, the faster I'll update!**

_**IMPORTANT: **_**If you want, I could do two chapters for every 1 video, like this chapter is BPOV and then I could do the next chapter this video in EPOV then do BPOV with a new video, and so on… let me know!!!!**

**Feedback is GREATLY appreciated. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**If you don't like it, then don't read it; you don't have to discourage the author. **

**I love you all!**

**--VAMPtastic1901**


	2. Bella And The Washer

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not having updated sooner! Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Twilight, I'd be busy making the movies, not writing fan fiction lol**

Bella's POV:

_Previously: _

_"This one is called 'Bella and the washer'." Emmett stated._

_"Oh noooo!" I groaned. Kill me, I thought as Emmett put the video in._

I silently cursed Charlie for bringing over the video's.

_On the video, you could hear the end of a scream._

"_Now, what?" Renee muttered, sighing. She walked into another room, where you could see a washer and dryer. A 14-year old bella stood on top of the dry, slamming a baseball bat into the washer._

Emmett looked at me weird. I sighed. Edward chuckled.

"_Bella? What the hell are you doing?" Bella looked up, with a horrified expression on her face._

"_Mom! There's a spider in the washer! Kill it!" She screamed, jumping off the dryer, leaving the bat in the washer. _

Everyone started laughing.

"Seriously Bella? A spider?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Leave me alone," I muttered burrying my head in Edward's shoulder as he laughed and kissed my hair.

"_Jesus, Bella! All that screaming just for one itty bitty spider?" Renee sighed._

"_It was a big spider, with little red beady eyes." Bella shuttered. _

"_I'm sure. Here, take the camera and put it on the counter while I kill your stupid bug."_

"_Ka-" Bella was cut off by the camera shutting off. _

"You're so odd, Bella." Alice laughed. Rosalie nodded her head laughing.

"Let's watch another one!" Jasper said.

Greeat, more torture. I groaned.


	3. And Thats What Happens When You Cheat

Edward's POV:

"What's this one called?" Alice asked.

"It says, 'And That's What Happens When You Cheat on Bella Swan'" Emmett replied. Bella had a boyfriend? She told me she'd never had one before. And he cheated on her? I wanted to find out who this guy was and kill him.

"NO! DON'T WATCH THAT ONE!" Bella screamed, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Oh come on, Bella! It can't be that bad!" Alice said, grabbing the tape from Emmett and putting it in. Bella groaned.

_It was pretty dark in the video. They were outside. You could hear a bunch, maybe 3 or 4, girls giggling quietly as the ran towards a house._

"_Miranda…shhhh!" Bella said, looking back at Miranda, who was apparently holding the camera._

"_I'm trying!" Miranda laughed._

"Ummm….what are you guys doing? And what time was it?" Rosalie asked.

"You'll see….and it was around midnight." Bella sighed. What was she doing outside at midnight.

"Did you sneak out or something?" I asked.

"No, my mom knew wht we were doing." She replied.

"Oh."

_Okay, there's his house." someone whispered as they went by a house with a wall of bushes next to the drive way. Bella stood, looking at a car. It was a Lamborghini. _

"_Tori, give me the vodka." Bella whispered._

"Um, Bella? What were you guys doing with vodka? How old were you there anyway?" Alice asked incredulously.

"I was sixteen. Just watch."

_On screen, Bella opened two bottles of vodka, one in each hand, and started pouring it all over the car. _

_When she was done, she threw the bottles off to the side._

"_Bella…here!" Miranda whisper-shouted. Bella grabbed something small and square from her._

"_Get behind the bushes! As soon as I do this I'll run around." Bella said. The camera moved so that it was behind the bush with the other girls, but you could still see bella. She pulled out something from the box and lit it. It was a match. She threw it at the car, which then burst into flames. Bella laughed, and ran behind the bushes. _

"Holy shit Bella! You blew up a car?" Emmett yelled. Bella just blushed., while we all stared at her incredulously. Why in the world would my sweet, innocent Bella do that?

_A few moments later, the porch light turned on. A boy who looked about 16 stepped outside in pajamas._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" He screamed. Then ran inside to prolly call the police. All the girls laughed._

_The camera turned back to Bella's face._

"_And that's what you get when you cheat on Bella Swan!" Bella whispered, looking very pleased with herself. "Now, let's get out of here before the cops show up!" She whispered and they all ran and got into a car that was parked around the corner. The video ended as the drove off laughing._

We all stared at Bella, who flushed red.

"Why did you blow up that guy's car?" Rosalie asked.

"He was my boyfriend. His name was Jason, and I found out that he was cheating on me with the school slut. So, me and my friends blew up his new car." She smiled.

"You are unbelievable." I laughed as I kissed her forehead.

Everone else laughed too, shaking their heads in disbeleif.

"Did the cops find out it was you?"

"No. But at school the next day, I lit a match and threw it at his feet, laughed, and walked away. So he eventually knew it was me, but there wasn't any way he could prove it to the police so they couldn't do anything." She smiled as we all laughed.


	4. NEW FF ACCOUNT! MUST READ!

Hey everyone!

Okay, so I changed my email for FanFiction, and now it absolutely WILL NOT send me ANY emails ):

Sooooo, I made a new account, and I will be updating my story 'Bella's Home Video's' and prolly also 'A Book Of Truth' on that account. I will not be updating right away, but soon.

My pen name for it is: miseryxparade

So go to that page and subscribe and what not so you know when I update. I will no longer use that account so if you want to contact me, go to my other page. Thanks to all!

I'll update soon!


End file.
